A Word for Forgotten Songs
by DTS
Summary: A strange warrior arrives in time to save Arthur and Merlin from bandits. He is wounded and falls ill. As Gaius cares for the wound, he knows the blade was dipped in a potion that only affects those with magic. After he heals, Merlin talks with him of magic and Arthur spars with him. They then learn that the bandit attack was not random.
1. Chapter 1

Col. Alan Kelly, "Darling of the Alliance", and one of the most-decorated soldiers of his time, found himself standing in water up to his shins. He looked around to see woods. "This isn't 18th century Saint Petersburg." He glared at the device strapped to his wrist. "Damn thing needs another overhaul." This was not where he wanted to be and odds were the "when" wasn't right either. Thankfully, his clothes were nondescript enough to cover a number of time periods

He strode to the bank of the creek and slipped off his boots to empty the water. As he was wringing out his socks, he heard shouting and the clash of steel-on-steel—the sound of a fight. He rushed towards the battle, barefoot and unarmed.

He stopped on a bluff overlooking a dirt road, not much more that a path, and saw two teenage boys trying to fight off a group of older men, most likely robbers. Judging by what they were wearing, he guessed he was in the early middle ages. The blond had unsheathed his sword and was fighting the attackers off like an experienced fighter. _A trained knight_, Alan acknowledged. _The other is probably his servant._

He stood there, hesitating about joining the fight, wondering if he could hold back the killing blow. It was then that he felt a strange presence in his mind. It wasn't a voice, but something compelling him to defend the two boys. He grabbed a stout branch and brandished it like a staff as he rushed into the fray. The servant had somehow managed to keep from being hurt despite being a skinny piece of nothing.

Alan came up behind one of the men and whacked him on the back of the knees, forcing him to the ground. He then knocked him out with a blow to the head. "You okay?" he asked the kid.

"Yeah. Thanks."

Alan picked up the bandit's sword and tossed the staff to the servant. "You should be able to keep them at a safe distance with that."

Now that they all had weapons, Alan turned his attention to the remaining robbers. There weren't that many and the other youth had put quite a few of them out of action. He knocked some out himself before ending up back-to-back with the knight.

"You fight well," he said between breaths. "Where did you train?"

"Here and there," Alan said evasively before blocking a sword aimed for his head.

Alan spared a look at the servant and almost missed blocking a blow aimed at the knight. As it was, the sword sliced his arm. It wasn't deep, but it was enough to infuriate him to the point where he drove his attacker back.

The man gathered his injured allies and they ran back into the woods.

"Well, that was exhilarating," Alan commented, a little out of breath.

The blond looked at him in amazement. "Really, where did you learn to fight?" he asked breathing heavily.

"I travel a lot. You were doing well without me…" He waited for the youth to give his name.

"Arthur."

"Alan."

"Well, Alan, you'll need to show me some of those moves." Arthur clamped him on the shoulder and Alan winced. "We need to get that wound taken care of." He looked at the lanky boy. "Merlin, bring the bandages."

Alan took another look at his companions. Could they really be the Arthur and Merlin of legend? He didn't know any versions when Merlin was Arthur's servant.

"That should hold you until we get you to Camelot where the court physician can look at you," said Arthur as Merlin wrapped a bandage around his arm.

"You want me to go back to Camelot with you?" Alan couldn't believe his luck.

"You were wounded defending me. Of course, you're coming to get proper treatment. You will have to ride double with Merlin."

"If Merlin doesn't mind." _Never thought I'd ever say that_.

"He's a servant. Why does it matter if he minds? He either shares with you or walks."

Alan didn't know what made him think it, but somehow Arthur was acting the arrogant prince in front of a stranger. The way he had defended Merlin earlier was more than a knight defending the helpless. The two were friends—or as much as they could be coming from different social strata.

"It's all right," Merlin said as he brought the horses over. "It happens all the time."

"As long as you're not put out by sharing. My pack and boots are over by the stream. I'll be right back."

"Merlin can get them for you," Arthur said as he mounted his horse.

"I can get them just as well myself." Alan strode off before he cursed out the once and future king. 


	2. Chapter 2

Merlin liked Alan but he couldn't place him. At times, he acted like a noble then at others, he could be normal, like everyone else-except when talking back to the prince of the realm. The look on Arthur's face had been priceless. Now sharing a horse with him, Merlin also learned that Alan was curious. He wanted to know about life at Camelot in every little detail. Arthur slowed his horse until he was beside them and contributed his "hectic" schedule for discussion.

"Yes, I can see how that might be taxing," Alan said placating.

"Finally, someone who understands." Arthur moved ahead.

"Insufferable little prat, isn't he?" Alan muttered.

"He's actually improved," Merlin whispered back with a smile.

"You have just risen in my estimation for putting up with him. Now, tell me about your side of things."

Merlin began to tell of his typical day, doing chores and errands for both Arthur and Gaius. Alan listened without interrupting.

"Look at that, Merlin. Your days are so boring, you put him to sleep."

Merlin could feel the heat radiating from the other man. Why hadn't he noticed it earlier? "I don't think it's sleep. He's running a fever."

"His wound must be infected."

Arthur was concerned for a stranger who had saved his life. It was at times like this that Merlin was proud to serve him.

"We're within sight of the main gate. Can you manage to keep him upright if we pick up the pace a little?"

"I think so." He reached around with one hand and gripped Alan's tunic. The horse, knowing it was home, followed closely after Arthur's without much guidance. He didn't say anything to Arthur, but there was a chance that the bandits' blades were poisoned. A simple infection wouldn't have taken effect so quickly.

They entered the courtyard. "Find Gaius!" Arthur ordered a passing servant as he dismounted. "We have a wounded man here!" The boy ran off and Arthur reached up to take Alan.

"Be careful," Merlin cautioned.

"Really, Merlin? I hadn't thought of that." Arthur placed Alan facedown across his upper back and shoulders.

"Do you need-"

"I have him, Merlin. Just go ahead and make sure the way is clear."

Merlin did as requested though most had already heard Arthur's shouts and stood back as their prince carried an unconscious stranger up to the physician. He rushed up the stairs and opened the door to the rooms he shared with Gaius. As the man wasn't there, Merlin immediately began to clear the books off the bed. Thankfully they were just on herbs and medicines and didn't need any special attention.

Arthur entered at that moment and Merlin could see the strain of carrying the man was getting to him. He went to help and between the two of them, they lowered Alan gently to the bed.

"What do you think it is?" Arthur asked.

Merlin was surprised that Arthur thought he knew, or at least wanted his opinion. "I don't know," he answered as he gathered the items Gaius might need. "You said earlier that his wound could be infected."

"But that quickly? It doesn't seem right," Arthur mused.

"Fortunately for the patient that I'm here, then," declared Gaius as he strode in. "The two of you would debate the cause instead of treat his symptoms." Gaius put a hand on Alan's forehead. "Fever. Good thing I asked Gwen to fetch some water. Merlin, help me take his shirt off. I need to examine the wound."

Merlin held Alan up as Gaius carefully pulled the tunic across Alan's back and down the injured arm. He then lowered the unconscious man slowly back to the bed.

"Nicely bandaged, Merlin."

"Thank you." Merlin beamed.

"You were paying attention."

Arthur didn't even bother to hide his smirk. It was one thing for Gaius to tease him, but to do it when Arthur was there? That just wasn't fair.

Underneath the bandage, the area around the wound was red and swollen. The wound itself was a clean slice but it seemed to glitter as if something were inside, residue from the blade.

"Here's your water, Gaius," Gwen said as she lugged the pail into the room. "Oh." She stopped when she saw the shirtless stranger on the bed. Merlin thought she blushed a little. "Here's the water you asked for, Gaius," she said again.

"Thank you, Gwen."

She didn't leave. "I could, um, stay and help."

Arthur looked at her. "I'm sure Morgana needs you…for something."

"No, I'm quite free," Gwen countered.

Merlin rolled his eyes. If they kept this banter up, all of Camelot would know how they felt about each other, and if word ever reached Uther…

There was a knock on the open door. "Sire," said Sir Leon, "your father wishes to see you."

"Let me know if there's any change," he told Gaius. "I'll be back when I can." Arthur left with Sir Leon.

Now that Arthur had gone, Gwen decided to leave as well. "If you need my help, please let me know," she said at the door.

"Thank you, Gwen," said Gaius. He sighed once they were alone. "Thank goodness."

"What is it?"

"I've seen this a few times before."

"Why didn't you say anything while Arthur was here?"

"Because this is magic. This potion only affects those with magic."

Merlin ignored Gaius' stare and looked at the sleeping figure. "I wonder if he knows."

"Merlin, this means that the bandits weren't after Arthur. They meant to kill you."


	3. Chapter 3

Alan drifted in and out of consciousness, catching snippets of conversations and names. Underneath it all was that same force he felt in the woods. Something powerful wanted to speak with him. The one thing he caught that made sense to his delusional mind was "When you are well, you will find me."

He came to and immediately began coughing as noxious fumes assaulted his nasal passages. An older man with shoulder-length white hair turned to face him. "Oh, good, you're awake. I was beginning to worry if you would." He noticed Alan's difficulty breathing and removed the smelly cloth from the wound. "You don't need this poultice any longer as it's done its job."

"Which was?"

"To draw the magic from your body."

"Magic?" _Well, one man's science…_

"The blade they attacked you with had been dipped in a potion."

Alan could tell the man was holding something back. "What aren't you telling me?"

"The potion only affects those with…abilities."

"And you think I have these abilities?"

"That's the only reason the potion exists."

"I'm sorry, Gaius, but there has to be another explanation."

Gaius looked at him. "How do you know my name?"

"Merlin spoke of you on the way here." Alan tried to prop himself up into a sitting position. "Where is he?"

"Working for Arthur."

"How did that happen? They don't seem to have the typical master-servant relationship."

"Merlin saved Arthur's life and that was his reward."

"So what do I have to look forward to? Personal chef? Taste tester?"

"No, that's Merlin." Gaius held a bowl of broth in front of him. "Can you manage?"

"If you don't mind poor manners, I'll sip directly from the bowl. There's less chance of spillage that way." Alan slowly sipped the liquid. It was the perfect temperature with just enough flavor. "Oh, that hit the spot." He handed the bowl back to Gaius and settled down against the pillow.

"You just rest now, and, when you wake, we can test your strength."

"I just woke up. Why would I be-" he yawned, "sleepy?" He realized that Gaius had slipped a draught into his broth. "You little-"

Merlin was brushing the last of Arthur's boots, finishing them in what was probably record time as he wanted to check on Alan. Gaius believed today was the day he'd wake up.

Arthur strode in and sat at the edge of the bed. Normally after an audience with his father, he was angry or frustrated in some way. To see him in a contemplative mood was a little unnerving.

Merlin finished putting away the boots and then waited for the prince to give him another task. He certainly looked like he wanted to say something. "Sire?"

"Have you heard anything today about Alan?"

"No, I've been doing chores for you all morning."

Arthur flopped back on the bed. "My father wants to see him as soon as he's awake." He sighed. "He wants to reward him for saving my life."

"Like he rewarded me?"

"Well, he couldn't be worse than you," Arthur commented with a crooked smile. "I don't think anyone could be," He sat up. "Are you still here?"

"Just going."

Merlin hurried through the corridors and soon arrived at his destination. Gaius was peering into a book while Alan still slept. "How is he?"

"He woke briefly and had some broth before going back to sleep."

"Uther wants to see him when he wakes." Merlin sat down in the other chair. "How did he react when you told him of the poison, that he has magic?"

"Disbelief."

Merlin looked at the man on the bed. "It must be hard to go through your whole life not knowing until you almost die saving a stranger."

"That's not what I meant. It was more like he didn't believe in magic at all."

"But it's everywhere. How could he not see it?"

"There are a few remote provinces where there hasn't been any magic for centuries. Perhaps he was raised there."

"But he told Arthur he traveled. He would have surely come across it." Merlin just couldn't understand why a man so inquisitive and smart didn't believe.

"Whatever he meant by it, we have to make sure he says nothing of it in front of anyone else."


	4. Chapter 4

Alan slowly opened his eyes and had to think about where he was for a moment. He turned his head and saw Merlin reading one of Gaius' many books. He must have sensed Alan watching him. "How are you feeling?"

"Not bad, considering. Whatever Gaius put in that broth really worked. Where is he?"

"Seeing to some patients. Can I get you anything?"

"Water, please."

Merlin poured a cup from the pitcher on the table and handed it to him. "Did Gaius explain to you what happened?"

"You mean that the poison worked on me because I have magic? Yeah, he did, I just don't believe it."

"But he knows the poison He's seen its use before."

"Oh, I'm not denying that. It's just an issue of terminology. I don't consider what I can do magic."

"So what do you consider it?"

Alan thought for a moment. "It's science. Most people can only use a fraction of their mind's potential. I'm just lucky enough to be able to access more than most. I just think it and it happens, no spells or potions like you need for magic."

"So you think it's natural, what you can do?"

"Don't you?"

Merlin was surprised. "What makes you say that?" he asked, trying to cover it up.

"The poison is meant to attack those with 'magic', right? So those guys were attacking you and Arthur before I got there, which means they were after you or Arthur. Now, my money would be on you since you warned me not to speak of it and didn't turn me in." _Plus, you're freakin' Merlin!_

Gaius entered the room and smiled when he saw Alan sitting up. "It's good to see you awake and alert. How are you feeling?"

"A little restless. Any chance of a change of scenery?"

"Uther wanted to be notified when you were ready for visitors. Perhaps we should see how your body copes with that first."

Alan swung his legs over the edge of the bed. "I guess I'd better make myself presentable, then." Alan got a whiff of himself. "And a bath. Can't have the king turning his nose up."

Alan didn't get his full bath, but a cloth, soap and a bucket of room temperature water. Merlin had found a change of clothes that seemed to fit pretty well. Gaius helped him change while Merlin went to tell Arthur and his father that Alan was ready for visitors.

He slowly made his way to a chair so he wouldn't be a bed-ridden invalid when he first met the king. He wasn't sure why he felt so nervous, it wasn't like he hadn't met royalty before—Elizabeth I sprang to mind—but Uther was mythic and not much was known.

He situated himself at the table and was flipping through one of Gaius' books when the door opened and Uther strode into the room. He wasn't a big man but his presence was massive. Arthur followed with Merlin tagging along.

Alan made to stand, but Uther motioned for him to stay seated. "You are the man who helped my son."

"I just saw two boys that needed help, so I did."

"Arthur told me you were unarmed and that you first used a tree branch until you disarmed one of the robbers."

"Yes, well, if you hit the correct spot with the right amount of force, almost anything could be a weapon."

That answer seemed to impress the king. "When you are feeling recovered, we will find you a fit reward." With a nod at Gaius, he left.

Arthur sat in the other chair across from Alan. "You look better. How do you feel?"

"Good, now that I'm vertical. My arm's a little sore and I'm still a bit weak, but it could be worse."

"I'm glad you're doing better. Now Merlin will be able to concentrate on his work." His small smile belied his words. Arthur stood and looked at Merlin. "I'll see you in the practice yard in half an hour." He left.

Alan chuckled. "Well, that was interesting."

Gaius put a cup of awful smelling brew in front of him. "It seems Arthur has taken a personal interest in your well-being. Now drink up. It will help you regain your strength."

Alan eyed the cup. "So would a decent steak."


	5. Chapter 5

Merlin's workload eased up as Alan got better. The man had asked Gaius for small jobs to keep busy, so all those small, mind-numbing tasks he hated, he didn't have to do. Of course, Arthur found ways to fill that new free time. He was positive that the prince was creating the jobs on purpose.

Arthur did go with him periodically to check on Alan's progress. His visits were shorter if Gwen was there. Merlin would have thought Arthur would take advantage of being in the same room without having to make excuses.

It wasn't long before Alan was pacing the rooms like a caged animal. Since Gaius had given him a list of herbs to collect, Merlin decided to take Alan with him.

"Oh, thank you!" Alan exclaimed as they walked through the market. "I was going stir-crazy. I mean, Gaius is great and all, but I think he was going a little overboard with the 'limited activity'."

Merlin didn't understand some of Alan's words, but the meaning was clear. "I think he's being extra cautious because if Uther's interest in your health."

"Wouldn't it be better, then, if I were seen to be up and about?"

"And if you relapsed?"

"Merlin!"

Merlin turned and saw the baker waving at him. He walked over, Alan beside him. "Hello, Owen. Did you need something from Gaius?"

"No, I was just wondering if this is the man who was wounded saving the prince?"

"Yes, it is. This is Alan."

"I thought so." Owen pressed a cloth-wrapped bundle into Alan's hands.

"Thank you, Owen, but I don't-" Alan stopped when he realized Owen had gone back to his oven. He slipped the bundle into the bag he had slung over his shoulder.

As they passed through the rest of the market towards the gates, more people smiled at them or shook Alan's hand. They were even given apples and some cheese!

Once in the woods, Merlin began searching for the herbs on the list. Alan was watching the forest as if he expected something to come charging out any minute. "Aren't you going to help?"

"I don't know what we're looking for. Besides, someone has to stand watch."

"Though how you plan to fight unarmed is a good question."

"As I told Uther, anything can be a weapon if you know how to use it." He looked over at Merlin. "You never get any recognition, do you? All the times you saved Arthur. I could see resentment in the marketplace."

"I don't do it for recognition." He poked the dirt harder than was necessary.

"I don't either, but it's still a nice feeling."

"Sometimes I wish I could use a sword properly so I could defend him that way. Instead he thinks I'm useless."

"What about him asking to see you in the practice yard?"

"Yeah, to be a practice target. I just want to tell him the truth, but all the magic he's known has been evil. I just don't know how he'd react."

"He's your friend, Merlin, though he may try to deny it. He might be hurt that you didn't tell him earlier, but I think he'd understand the reason why. As for the magic itself, I think he'll realize you had opportunity to kill him."

"So you think I should tell him?"

"I think you should at some point. You'll just have to pick your moment."

Merlin knew that Alan was right. Arthur would be hurt and would probably deny it until he came to realize the truth. He stood and wiped his hands on his trousers. "Right. A couple more spots and we can head back."


	6. Chapter 6

That night, Alan was awoken by a voice calling Merlin. He cracked open an eye and watched from his pallet as they boy quietly put on his boots and slipped from the room. Alan shoved his feet into his own boots and followed.

Merlin must have done this a few times before because he knew how to avoid the patrols. They continued going down, skirting past the dungeon guards. Merlin then grabbed a torch from the wall and headed down the dark staircase. Alan made sure to stay out of the glow of the torch and stopped when Merlin stopped.

There was nothing there, just a giant cavern. Who would the boy be meeting here in secret? It certainly couldn't be for a tryst, not down here. All Alan could think of was that it had to do with magic. That was the only major secret he had.

Alan then heard the voice. Even over the reverberation, he recognized it as the one who had spoken to him in his dreams. He moved closer to the opening, wanting to put a face to the voice. What he saw was not what he expected and the expletive slipped from his mouth.

Merlin turned. "Alan? What are you doing here?"

"I saw you sneaking out in the middle of the night. Of course I'd follow."

That's when the dragon – dragon! – spoke. "I believe he heard me call you." It turned its large head and hypnotic eyes in Alan's direction. "I said you would see me when you were well."

Alan didn't know what to say. What did one say to a dragon? He couldn't deny the whole thing, say it was impossible, as he was looking right at it. "How?" was all he managed.

Merlin looked at the dragon, who nodded. "Uther killed all the other dragons when he banished magic. He was kept as an example."

"And you're the only one who knows?"

"No. I'm the only one he talks to."

"Why has it chosen you?"

"I do have my own voice, Rimílid. I have chosen Merlin because one day he will become the greatest warlock ever known." The dragon lowered its head until its eye was even with Alan. "Something you know full well."

_How does he know I know about Merlin? And that name. I haven't been called that in ages. He was in my head, of course he knows._ "Why me?"

"You have magic," said the dragon.

Alan was not about to argue with a mythical beast.

"I wanted to meet you."

"Um, thank you?"

"Perhaps you can convince Merlin of the danger the Lady Morgana poses."

"Morgana the witch? I haven't met her yet." He looked at Merlin. "Why is that?" Merlin was staring at him with his mouth open. "What?"

"You know Morgana is a witch? She's only just learning of her power."

_Crap! The stories only talked about Arthur's childhood, and even then they never agreed. How was I supposed to know about Morgana? _"Um…"

"Stories of your deeds will be passed down from generation to generation," said the dragon. "That is how Alan knows of you."

"Where I come from, you're a legend, a myth. I didn't even know you were real."

"Then you can tell me the future, tell me about Arthur."

"No, I can't. I have no idea how much of what I know is fact. Even if it were 100% true, I still couldn't tell you. Knowing the future would change the whole way you live your life which could then change the future."

"So telling me the future could change the future?" Merlin turned to the dragon. "You tell me things all the time."

"I merely give warnings or vague generalizations. Nothing definitive. What the colonel says is true. Time is not fixed. I can see a myriad of futures that all depend on choices people make."

"So you knew of us when we brought you to Camelot." He sounded hurt.

"Not until you said your names. Stories are really sketchy about your youth. And I think I'd better leave it at that. I'd rather not risk letting anything else slip."

"Tomorrow you will meet Morgana," declared the dragon. "Then you will see for yourself."

Alan didn't know what to say to that, or even what he'd be able to do to persuade Merlin about Morgana. If he did anything now, it would ruin centuries of legend. _Me and my big mouth._


	7. Chapter 7

Merlin woke slowly, his mind still on what happened the night before. He looked over at the pallet but the older man was gone. He put his legs over the side of the bed and stretched. _He's from the future. He knows about me, Arthur…everybody._ That was a very strange feeling.

He stood and walked down to the main room. Gus and Alan were sitting at the table eating breakfast. "Morning," he mumbled.

"Good morning," said Gaius cheerily. "Alan was telling me that he was going to practice with Arthur today."

"Oh, really?" Merlin stared at the porridge. It actually looked appetizing.

"Yeah. Now that I've gotten the OK from Gaius, Arthur wants me to show him some moves."

"Good. If you keep him busy, he might forget to give me work."

"I can always find you something." Gaius smiled.

"Oh, please."

"Doesn't Morgana return today?" asked Gaius.

"Is that why I haven't seen her?"

"She left for a visit shortly after you arrived," explained the physician. "You might meet her at dinner tonight."

Mention of Morgana brought back the thoughts he was trying not to dwell on. He pushed his bowl away after only a few bites.

Alan scraped his bowl clean. "Not hungry?"

"Not anymore." He stood and grabbed his jacket. "I need to get Arthur's breakfast."

"I'll come with you." Alan stood and turned to Gaius. "Need anything?"

"No, I'm fine for now." Gaius handed Merlin some bread. "For later."

"Thanks, Gaius." Merlin put the bread in his pocket. He waited at the door as Alan ran up to the bedroom to get his jacket.

"Do you want me to get his breakfast?" the older man asked.

"No, I know his preferences. You can wake him and help him dress." _That's the worse part of the deal._

"Okay. See you shortly."

Merlin watched Alan walk towards Arthur's room before heading to the kitchen. He loved going there for the hustle and bustle. To the untrained eye it might look completely chaotic, but everyone had their own job to do. Arthur's tray was almost ready so he just added the hot food, covered it and made his way back upstairs.

He pushed open Arthur's door and saw the prince already up and tying the laces of his shirt. Alan was actually _sitting_ on Arthur's _bed_. Arthur was laughing at a story Alan was relating about some fight or other.

Alan saw him and got up quickly, clearing a space on Arthur's desk for the tray.

Arthur walked over. "What culinary treat have you prepared this morning, Merlin?"

Merlin lifted the cloth with a flourish. "Eggs and bacon."

"Actually looks decent." Arthur sat down.

Alan headed for the door. "I'll wait for your summons," he said to Arthur.

"There's no need to leave. Stay while I eat."

"I'm sure you have things to discuss with Merlin. I think I'll familiarize myself with the armory, if that meets with your approval?" he added.

Merlin could tell he wasn't used to asking for permission, especially from someone younger than himself. It made Merlin wonder what society was like in the future and where Alan fell in it.

"Marvelous idea. If anyone tries to stop you, tell them you have my permission."

With a small bow of his head, Alan departed.

"You could learn a thing or two from him," said Arthur around a mouthful of eggs.

"I'm sure I could," muttered Merlin as he straightened the bedcovers.

Arthur then began to list the usual cleaning, mending and polishing tasks he had lined up. "That should keep you busy."


	8. Chapter 8

Alan felt both drained and invigorated after his workout with Arthur. It felt good to get back in the swing of things again. He had shown Arthur a few simple moves and had picked up some of the prince's.

He made his way up to Gaius' rooms and was met by the older man holding a bowl of water and a cloth. "Uther wants to see you."

_A summons from the king, wonderful_. The earlier spring in his step was gone as he trudged up the stairs to Merlin's room to wash up as best he could. He sat on the edge of the bed and pulled his sweaty shirt over his head then let the sodden material fall to the floor. As he washed, he wondered why Uther wanted to see him. It could be to give him his reward for saving Arthur or just to know how he was doing.

When he stood to remove his trousers, he saw his other set of clothes cleaned and pressed. "Thank you, Merlin." He finished washing and changed quickly. He went down into the main room. "Do I pass inspection?"

"You look very good," Gaius replied.

"Good." Alan pressed his hands along his shirt and used his fingers to comb his hair. Why was he nervous?

"Would you like some company?"

_Do I look that bad?_ "That would be appreciated, Gaius, thank you."

They walked to the Great Hall in relative silence. When they entered, Uther looked up from the map he was consulting. Arthur was there as well. Uther beckoned him forward. "Alan, I hear you got the better of Arthur today in the practice yard."

"Yes, sire, but he beat me more times." Alan nodded at the prince.

"We have received word of another attack by bandits not far from where Arthur was when you helped him."

_And Merlin._ "Oh?"

"Arthur has asked that you accompany him and his knights when they go find these…men." He spat out the last word as if he couldn't find a more insulting one.

"Oh." This was looking good.

"I, however, have said no."

_What? Why?_ "You believe that this is all an elaborate plot to gain your favor and then turn on Arthur once we're outside the city." From the look on Uther's face, Alan realized he should have kept his mouth shut.

"Sire, Alan has had ample opportunity to harm Arthur," said Gaius. "Why, just this afternoon in the practice yard, he could have passed it off as an accident."

"Gaius, I have made my decision."

"It's okay, Gaius. Uther doesn't want to worry about an attack from within. I understand. Thank you, sire, for telling me in person." Alan bowed to Uther and backed away before turning and walking for the door.

Merlin was outside waiting. "What did Uther want?"

"He told me that the bandits have attacked again and he's sending Arthur and a group of knights after them."

"And he wants you to go, too? That's great!"

"No, just the opposite. He believes this was a set-up. I acted like I was on your side just to befriend Arthur. First opportunity we're outside the gates, I turn on him." Alan groaned in frustration. "Why can't the man see past his own paranoia?"

Merlin pulled Alan aside as the door opened and Uther strode out followed by his advisors. They didn't even notice the two men. Arthur and Gaius were the last to leave.

"I'm sorry. Alan. Perhaps I shouldn't have urged that you join us. I think it made my father believe you had some hold over me, some enchantment. I could still…"

"No, sire. If you go against your father's orders, it will only make things worse for Alan."

"Of course, Gaius." Arthur looked at Alan. "At least he hasn't put you under guard."

"Well, that's something. I can help Gaius will deliveries or whatever calls he needs to make. It will keep me busy and helpful at the same time." He looked at Arthur. "Just put in a few extra cuts for me, okay?"

Arthur brightened at the thought. "Count on it."


	9. Chapter 9

Merlin stood to the side of the royal table where he could see if Arthur needed anything. Alan was sitting by Gaius. Merlin had been surprised that Uther had allowed him to come, especially after what he had accused Alan of. Alan had said it was probably because he didn't want him left unattended. So here they were, pretending nothing had changed that afternoon.

Before the meal had begun, Arthur had introduced Alan to Morgana. "So you are the man everyone is talking about. Gwen told me the day you arrived. It seems you were at Death's door."

"Very nearly, m'lady. If not for Gaius, I'm sure I would not be here today."

"We are all pleased and grateful that you were there for Arthur."

Merlin could tell she had been saying what was expected. It was almost as if she were trying to convince herself.

Now, during the feast, she sat to Uther's left and smiled and acted prettily as any lady in her position would. Merlin could see she was hurting and scared. Whether it was of her powers or what Uther would do if he found out, Merlin wasn't sure. He still fought with the desire to tell her she wasn't alone, that he knew what she was going through. The fact that she was Uther's ward would open him to unnecessary risks.

Alan knew of her, knew she was a witch, which is what the Great Dragon had been calling her all along. Merlin shivered.

[Merlin, Arthur wants you.]

Merlin looked at the prince and hurried over to refill his wine. As he poured, he looked at Alan who was smiling at him over his goblet. He could speak with his mind like Mordred and the Druids! Merlin wondered if such a talent was widespread in Alan's time. [Thank you.] Alan nodded and returned to his meal.

Uther stood. "This afternoon we received word that the bandits who attacked Prince Arthur have been seen near Howden. Tomorrow, Arthur and a group of knights will venture forth to find these miscreants and deal with them. We will not take any such actions against the people of this kingdom lightly."

Merlin saw the king glance at Alan, who looked him in the eye unwaveringly. Didn't he know you don't do that to a king? Uther then made a toast to a successful foray.

Later that night, while turning down Arthur's sheets, Merlin asked what time he should be there in the morning. "I know you'll want us to get an early start."

"'Us', Merlin?" Arthur threw his shirt to the floor. "What 'us'?"

"I've been with you on every successful trip outside the castle," he answered. "I'm like your good luck charm." Arthur merely raised an eyebrow. "Okay. I was there when the bandits attacked and I want to be there this time. Especially since Alan can't be," he added.

"I want to leave as close to first light as possible. Do you think you can handle that?"

Merlin grinned. "I'll make sure of it."

Merlin returned to the rooms he shared with Gaius – and now Alan – to find both the physician and the soldier from the future sitting at the table reading dusty tomes by candlelight. "I didn't expect you to be up."

"I didn't realize how late it was," said Alan as he blinked a few times. "This makes interesting reading."

Merlin looked over Alan's shoulder and saw it was a book on different herbs and their uses for healing. "Right. Fascinating."

"With all my traveling, I'm not always near medicine so it would be good to know what to do myself." He looked to Gaius. "I might want to copy this."

"Since you show such an interest, you may."

Merlin knew he was always looking for the faster way, the quickest answer, and hadn't been one for study, but to see Gaius approve Alan's request like that hurt. "Well, I've got to get some sleep. Early start tomorrow." He winced when he realized what he had said. "Sorry, Alan."

"It's fine, Merlin. We discussed this already."

"So, Arthur's letting you go along?" asked Gaius.

"I gave him a very convincing three-point argument. I think it was the last one that made him agree."

"And what was that?"

"That I wanted to go because Alan couldn't." With a smile, he went up to his room.

* * *

Alan had gone to sleep with a smile and it was still there when he woke, though he had to act like he was resigned to staying in Camelot. He was nibbling on a piece of bread when Merlin rushed out of their shared room, his clothing all askew. Gaius handed him the satchel of food he had prepared.

"Thanks."

"Be careful."

"Always." Merlin grinned and left.

"Sometimes I feel that boy will be the death of me."

"But you wouldn't change a thing."

Gaius smiled. "Not at all. Shall we get started?"

Alan changed his clothes and when he returned, Gaius handed him a long cloak. "You might want to wear this. The weather outside is a little inclement."

Alan smiled and put on the cloak. A perfect fit. He picked up the back containing the tinctures, potions and poultices for all the patients Gaius had for the day.

They started making the rounds and Alan got some strange looks. Word had spread quickly of what the king thought of him. It reminded Alan of his forced retirement when everyone had thought the worst of him. He just stayed in the background and let Gaius do all the talking. The man had a wonderful bedside manner.

The last stop in the castle was to give Lady Morgana some more sleeping draught. She smiled as she received the bottle. "Thank you, Gaius. It has been such a help."

"Where is Guinevere, my lady?"

"She wasn't feeling well, so I told her to go home a get some rest. Perhaps you can stop in and see her."

"Thank you for telling us, my lady. We'll see her first thing." Gaius turned and headed for the door.

"Alan."

"M'lady?"

"I'm glad to see you going about with your day as if nothing has happened. Uther was wrong in keeping you from going with Arthur. Don't let his opinions change yours on those of Camelot."

"Though he is the king, he is only one man and I know one man's opinion is not that of the whole kingdom. Perhaps that is something we should all keep in mind. Good day, m'lday." He bowed his head and followed after Gaius.

Outside, he pulled the hood over his head and hunched a little. He followed the physician to Gwen's home. "Was that wise, what you said to Morgana?"

"Merlin said she's just come into her powers. She's obviously scared and needs to realize that not everyone thinks as Uther does when it comes to 'magic'."

"She does have the extra burden of being Uther's ward. I sometimes think of what would have happened to Merlin had his mother not sent him to me."

Gaius knocked on the door of Gwen's home. After a hoarse "Come in" from Gwen, they stepped inside and closed the door. Gwen smiled when she saw them and motioned for Alan to go to the room in the back set aside for sleeping. Laid out on the pallet were chainmail armor and a red cloak with a gold dragon.

"Did you have any trouble getting it?" Alan asked as she removed his damp cloak.

"Morgana helped. When she heard what Uther did, she couldn't do enough." Gwen joined Alan and helped him dress."

"She's always stood up for the weak, feeling Uther's policies are too harsh."

"Something like that could get her in trouble. I've a feeling Uther will only allow so much before he lashes out somehow." He tugged at his tunic. "How do I look?"

"Very…chivalrous," answered Gaius as he paused in placing medicine bottles on the table.

Alan helped Gwen put on his abandoned cloak. "Are you okay with this?"

"Yes, I am. I wouldn't have offered otherwise."

"We'd better go," said Gaius. "Then we can honestly say we didn't see him leave."

After they had gone, Alan slipped out the back and headed through the lower town to where a horse was waiting for him. He mounted before focusing his mind on Merlin to learn his location. He then summoned the energy and transported himself and the horse to an area a little ahead of them.

Once they passed, Alan quietly joined them. As Arthur and Merlin were at the front, he stayed to the back. He wanted to make sure they were too far out should Arthur take it into his head to send him back.


	10. Chapter 10

Merlin rode silently behind Arthur. He could tell the prince was upset with his father for not letting Alan join them. "I have a whole group of knights," he had complained. "What could he have done?"

"You know I agree with you, Arthur. You know when your father has his mind set, there's no changing it."

"I think he would have prevented me from leaving if I'd persisted."

Merlin didn't argue. Uther did care for Arthur in his own way. Whether it was for Arthur himself or for Ygraine, he wasn't sure.

They rode on for another hour or so until they were near the village where they bandits had last been spotted. "Right," said Arthur. "Merlin and I will go one alone to lure the bandits out. They went for us once before, I don't think they'll be able to resist."

"Wouldn't it seem a bit…obvious, sire?" asked Leon. "Just the two of you, especially after the last attack?"

Arthur thought on what the knight said. "Very well." He looked over the knights and his gaze settled on one staying to the rear. "You."

"Yes, sire," the knight answered with a raspy voice.

"You will join us."

The knight nodded and brought his horse forward while still keeping his face hidden.

"The rest of you will follow at a discreet distance. We do not want to drive them away."

The three of them rode ahead and Merlin kept glancing over his shoulder at the knight. What little of his face he saw was familiar, but not as a knight. The man seemed to sense when Merlin's eyes were on him because he would turn his face towards the woods or down at the ground.

"Merlin, will you quit fidgeting! We don't need you constantly looking around like you're expecting something."

"I think it lends authenticity," he replied, thinking fast. "I should be nervous after the last time. It would be strange if I weren't."

Arthur gave a long-suffering sigh. "Fine."

At that point, Merlin thought he saw the knight smile.

Where the path narrowed, Arthur dismounted and checked his horse's front right hoof. The knight became more alert but without overtly acting it. It was then Merlin noticed the forest was quiet, no birds or small animal sounds. That was never a good sign. "Arthur."

"I know, Merlin." Arthur's hand was resting on the hilt of his sword.

With a roar, the bandits ran down the slope on either side. There were at least ten, but not more than twenty. With a move of his hand, Merlin caused some of the bandits to trip, lessening the strength of the initial attack.

Arthur turned, swinging his sword, and, taking his attacker by surprise, sliced him across the stomach. The knight – _what is his name?_ – was pulled from his horse and, amazingly, landed on his feet and began to disable the man too close for the sword.

Merlin turned his horse around and headed back the way they came but his path was blocked. He was yanked from the saddle.

"Bind his hands!" ordered one as he stuffed a rag into Merlin's mouth.

Merlin tried to fight them off, but the man who seemed to be in charge punched him in the stomach, winding him. He had barely let out a gasp, but Arthur must have heard, because he chose that moment to look over. He turned back to his opponents with a renewed fury. The bandits around Merlin hauled him to his feet and started to drag him into the woods. When one seemingly tripped and slid down the slope, Merlin didn't think anything of it, but when three went flying, he was stunned. Someone was using magic.

Merlin jerked himself from the stunned hands of his remaining captors and ran towards the now approaching knights. Leon directed some to bind the fallen attackers while he and the rest went to help Arthur and…Alan?

Yes, that was who it was fighting alongside Arthur like the first day they had met. Had he not been otherwise engaged, he would have recognized that style. No one else fought as he did.

The bandits were soon surrounded and the surrendered. Merlin was worried that they would tell Arthur that he was a magic user and was surprised when they didn't. For what reason could they have wanted him?

"You!" Arthur demanded once everything was under control. "What are you doing here?"

"You didn't actually think I'd stay behind, did you?" replied Alan with a smile.

"How did you—No, wait, it's better you don't tell me. Then I won't have to lie." Arthur left Merlin and Alan and walked over to see how his men were taking care of the bandits.

"How did you get out of Camelot?"

"Oh, I had help." Alan told him the full story.

Merlin smiled at how the three of them banded together to help someone they felt had been wronged. He knew that Alan was the type of man who would do the same for them. "But how did you catch up with us so quickly? Someone would have noticed if your horse had been lathered."

Alan grinned and tapped his head. Merlin was amazed that the man had brought himself and his horse this far using the powers of his mind, a trick Merlin would love to master. He looked over at Arthur and could tell the prince was ready to leave. "Thank you for saving me."

"Well, you helped me and Arthur, so I was just returning the favor."

The bandits had their hands tied together and another rope was used as a line, joining them as they were forced to walk. The knights surrounded them on horseback; Leon in the rear to make sure none would escape.

When they came within sight of Camelot, Alan said this was where they would have to separate. "No one saw me leave, so it would be best if no one saw me arrive."

Merlin watched as Alan rode down into the valley.

"It scares me how he got out of the city so easily," commented Arthur.

"He did have help."

"Still, no one saw him. I think I need to check on watches and patrols."

"Without letting your father know why."

Arthur looked back at the knights. "We have to make sure they say nothing about Alan."

"I don't think they will. For him to defy your father in order to help you, he has their respect."

"As long as that doesn't override their respect for me or my father, then it's okay."

"Those men would lay down their lives for you, and not just because you're their prince." Merlin warmed to his subject. "They see you as a great man, one who has earned their respect. I don't see it myself…"

"Merlin." Arthur did crack a slight smile so Merlin felt he had done his duty.


	11. Chapter 11

Alan made it back to Camelot and did everything in reverse. He slipped into Gwen's home to find both of his allies waiting for him. "A successful outing, then?"

"Yes," Alan replied as Gwen unfastened his chainmail. "They're bringing back most of them."

"Most?" Gwen questioned as she left Alan to change.

"There was an…engagement." He slipped into his other clothes. "How about you? I take it the plan went well."

"Yes, no one gave 'you' a second glance."

"Great. Thank you, Gwen." He looked at Gaius. "We'd better head back."

As they walked back, Gaius talked of the patients they had visited, but in such a way like he talking to himself, not filling Alan in on what he missed and might need to know.

Once back in Gaius' rooms, Alan wiped his face of any dirt accumulated in the woods. It wouldn't do to be brought down by something so simple. They then set about replenishing the stores. That's how Merlin found them.

"Hey, Merlin. How did it go out there?"

Merlin hesitated a moment as if he were about to ask why, but then realized it was all part of the act. "We got the bandits. The ones we brought back are in the dungeon. Uther plans to question them tomorrow."

"Letting them sit overnight will play on their nerves," Gaius said as he corked a vial of valerian.

"But it could also give them time to create a story or harden themselves against breaking."

"Uther will resort to torture of they won't talk," stated Gaius with distaste.

"But what if they tell the truth? What if they say I was the one they were after?"

"Would Uther have any reason to suspect you?"

"For Uther, just the idea of magic existing within Camelot, let alone Arthur's servant, would be enough for Merlin's execution." Gaius looked at Alan. "This could also turn bad for you. If the bandits tell of the effect of the poison, then Uther will know the cause of your illness."

"So we need to direct the questioning towards whoever sent them and away from the why. Or, failing that, try to discredit the one who sent them."

Merlin sat at the table. "How do we do that?"

"You'll most likely be there, if not for the questioning itself, for the discussion afterwards. Merlin, you'll have to work on Arthur, asking questions without coming across as too suspicious. Gaius, you'll counsel the king and try to keep him from acting rashly."

"What about you?"

"Most likely stuck here with an armed guard at the door. Uther won't want me to hear anything that goes down and he won't want me unchaperoned, so the easiest way to deal with me would be to keep me in one place."

They talked more of their plans over a quick dinner before Merlin had to go to Arthur.

The next morning, Merlin brought Arthur his breakfast as usual only to find the prince already awake. It was unusual, not having to drag him from the bed. Unfortunately, it meant something was weighing on his mind. Merlin set the tray on the table as Arthur dressed.

"Merlin, what do you make of Alan?"

"Make of him?"

"Yes, Merlin. It's not too hard a concept to grasp. Do you believe he is capable of putting on an act like this to gain my favor?"

Merlin thought hard on what to say. "Yes, I believe he is capable, but I do not believe that is what he's doing here. I believe he has shown you the same loyalty and respect as any knight would. Is this why you are up so early?"

"I just don't believe he has any part of this. It was just coincidence that he happened to arrive at the same time as the attack." Arthur looked at Merlin. "You're right. He has been acting like a knight and I can't let this treatment of him continue. I'm going to confront my father about it."

His mind was made up and Merlin knew it would only lead to harsh words and rash decisions. "Perhaps you should try to get the bandits to admit Alan isn't with them. I'm sure that under the inquisitor's 'techniques', they'll know it to be true."

"Of course. No one can hold out against that." Arthur brightened. "We can find out who sent them as well. That attack on us was arranged. Why else would they have poisoned swords?" He sat at his table and tucked into his breakfast. "How's he taking all this?"

Merlin continued picking up dirty clothes from the floor. "He knows that there's nothing he can do right now that won't endanger his already precarious position. He's resigned to waiting in Gaius' rooms."

"Really? He won't be sneaking out again?"

Merlin grinned. "I don't think so. Although, I doubt he would have told me if he were."

"Probably not. I'll make sure the guards are aware he's done nothing wrong, that it's just a precaution. We have no proof he's done anything, so there's no need to treat him like a criminal." There was a knock on the door. "Enter."

A guard stepped into the room. "Sire, the king desires your presence."

With a sigh, Arthur took another bite of food, wiped his mouth and stood. Merlin made to follow. Arthur looked like he was about to stop him, but simply shook his head and motioned for him to come along. Merlin fell in behind his friend.

They arrived at the throne room. Uther was there with his advisors – including Gaius – and raised an eyebrow at Merlin's presence but said nothing. "One of the bandits is willing to talk but will only do so in my presence. I want you to be there."

"We need to find out who sent them," Arthur said to his father as they walked to the dungeon. "Cure the disease instead of just treat the symptoms."

Gaius chuckled at the analogy. It was rather apt. If they executed the bandits, more would be sent. IF they learned who was behind this, they would be able to stop it. Merlin would also hopefully find out how they learned about his magic.

Uther looked at his son. "And you think they know who hired them?"

"We could get a description or even a location. At least that would be something."

"We'll see what he reveals."

When they reached they cells, Arthur motioned for him to stay outside and Merlin didn't argue. He didn't want to see the condition the man was in and he didn't want the bandit to see him in case he would blurt out the truth.

"I am told you have something to share with me."

Merlin held his breath.


	12. Chapter 12

After Gaius left to advise the king, Alan took the time to explore the rooms. Aside from the herbs, potions and tinctures, there were bottles with strange things floating in them. One seemed to have leeches in it. With a sigh, he sat at the table and did some of the tasks that Gaius had mentioned needed doing.

As he sat there, hands busy, his mind wandered. Despite all the power and natural ability Merlin had, he was still learning. There had to be books somewhere. With magic punishable by death, they couldn t be out in the open. iAnd where is the one place kids always hide things? Under the bed!/i He stood and strode to the steps leading up to Merlin s room. He hesitated at the door. Could he do this? Betray Merlin s trust this way. iIf I don t go looking for it, but just happen to find it, that should be okay./i With that rationalization, he entered the room.

He looked on the floor around the bed and almost gave up right when he saw the corner of a book sticking out. Now he just had to manage to trip over it and bring it out into the open. It took a couple of tries, but once he knocked it out from under the bed, of course he had to pick it up. It was thick and leather-bound with a clasp; just how he expected such a book to look. It really wasn t much different in appearance than the other books he had looked through with Gaius yesterday. Surprisingly, the clasp wasn t locked and soon Alan was engrossed reading the spells. He contemplated trying a couple, just to see, but realized doing magic inside the castle unsupervised might not be such a good idea should anything go wrong.

He heard the door to the main room open and quickly closed the book before slipping it back under the bed. He opened the door fully and didn t have to pretend to yawn.

Merlin and Gaius looked at him. You re still here.

No need to be so surprised, Merlin. I didn t want to push my luck two days in a row. He joined them by the table. As we re still here without swords pointed at us, I take it things went well.

I kept waiting for him to say I had magic.

It seems he was more afraid of Merlin than either his employer or Uther, commented Gaius.

Do we know the name of this employer?

No, informed Merlin. He said they were approached in a tavern in Aestodd. The man was a merchant or pretended to be.

Where is that in relation to Camelot? Do we have reason to worry?

It s to the south, in Essetir. It became a haven for magic users after Uther s ban. There s any number of people who would want revenge.

That still doesn t explain how they know about Merlin s magic.

Magic is cultivated and encouraged in Essetir, Gaius told them. With it discussed openly, there must be an exchange of information. They could have heard the Druid legend of Emrys who is the greatest sorcerer ever.

Alan looked at Merlin. You.

Merlin nodded. They expect so much of me, but don t tell me anything useful.

At least it s something you will do, not something you must do, if that makes any difference.

Though, I must add, we don't know if they know about Merlin. They could have used a spell to locate a magic user within a certain area, continued Gaius. They then could have come to Camelot and refined the search, narrowing in on Merlin.

The spies then go home, tell their master who then hires the bandits. Why would he have poisoned swords if he wanted Emrys to serve him?

Unless he thought you were serving Uther instead.

Merlin scoffed. Why would anyone think that with his attitude towards magic?

Alan caught Gaius meaning. Because he wants to use magic against his enemies, he most likely thinks his enemies will use it against him. Uther banished or killed or magic users in his kingdom, finding one makes this guy think Uther s holding back, keeping one for his own use.

So, whoever is after me thinks I m Uther s pet warlock? He sat down heavily.

You are his son s servant. Someone who is as paranoid as this will believe it is just a way to keep you close.

How do we get Uther and Arthur to come to the same conclusion? They won t take any action without proof.

Then we need to go on a fact-finding mission.

With the confession of the bandit, Alan was cleared and allowed to walk free. Uther still didn t trust him completely, but had no reason to keep him under guard. So when Arthur had said he was going to Aestodd to try and find the man who had hired the bandits, he wanted Alan to come along.

So now they were sitting in a tavern disguised as itinerant workers trying to find jobs. Alan had taken on the role of uncle. It was as good a story as any. It was actually kind of nice if one forgot the reason they were there to begin with. Merlin had to keep nudging Arthur when he started acting superior. He still hadn t mastered the undercover part.

How long do we have to wait? Arthur complained.

Until we see someone who fits the description, answered Merlin.

Or until someone offers us the job to kill you. Alan finished his ale Another round? Sure. Why not? Arthur pushed the tankards towards Merlin.  
No servants here, remember? Merlin shoved them back.  
Will you two quit acting like children? I made the offer, I ll go. While Alan was getting the ale, Merlin felt a sudden change I the atmosphere, one similar to that he felt when near Nimueh and even Morgause. It wasn t as strong, but still enough to set him on edge. If he could sense them, odds were that it worked the other way. He took deep breaths and tried not to look like he was a rabbit caught in a snare.  
Alan returned and set the mugs on the table before sitting down. I think our man has arrived. As Arthur took a long drink of ale, he looked towards the door. He does look like a merchant, but the cloth is too fine. I think he s one of Cenred s court, Do you think he s the one? Alan asked.  
It wouldn t surprise me. He s held a grudge against my father for years. I m also not surprised that he d be a coward about it and set up the attack instead of something more personal. Like an assassination? Merlin wanted to know.  
Sshh, he s coming this way, Arthur said as he watched.  
Head down, Alan reminded. He s a noble, you re not. Arthur lowered his head rigidly like it hurt, but at least he did it. It was strange how Alan could get Arthur to do things without arguing. Perhaps it was the authority in his voice, it sounded like an order, something the prince had been trained to respond to.  
They looked up when a shadow fell across the table. Merlin and Alan bowed their heads in obeisance but Arthur looked at him directly. The man wasn t put out at all. You are new to town, he stated as he sat down.  
Yes, my lord. We are only recently arrived to the kingdom looking for work. We tried in Camelot, but they do not take well to travelers for fear of us stealing. Alan sounded angry and subservient at the same time.  
Yes, Uther has very narrow views of those from outside his kingdom, the man answered. Word is, his son s not much more than a spoiled hothead. Merlin put a restraining hand on Arthur.  
Please excuse the boy, my lord. We practically had to drag him from the city. He wanted to take on all the knights of Camelot himself in retaliation for our treatment. If the prince s temperament is the same, I almost feel sorry for the king. The man looked at Merlin. And your other nephew? Ah, Mercius. He s the quiet one. He doesn t speak much, but when he does, it s usually wise. Arthur snorted and Merlin glared at him. Arthur had even commented on some of the things he d said.  
What work are you looking for? We can turn our hands to almost anything in these times, Alan responded.  
I might have something for you, if you re not too squeamish. We ve done a few distasteful things during our travels. I wouldn t say we were particularly squeamish. There was that time with the pigs, Arthur commented. Mer-cius was sick for some time afterward. Arthur would pick now to get into the role at his expense, of course. Not all of us can become immune to the stench of blood. Is there a stench? I hadn t noticed. Alan glared at them both. Apologies, my lord. Just youth, good sir. I think you will be just what I need. It does mean that you will need to return to Camelot. We did make some friends there who could put us up should we need to stay. I have people for you to contact who will help you. Just what is this task ? The courtier looked around cautiously before leaning forward.  
Merlin prayed that he would not be named the object of the search.  
Uther s warlock. 


	13. Chapter 13

Alan suddenly felt like Dorothy being told to get the Wicked Witch s broom. He then tried to treat this as any mission and worked to get information. Why were the prince and his servant attacked in the woods?

We periodically scry Camelot and the surrounding area for magic users. We got a strong reading and notified the bandits. The prince and his servant were the only ones in the forest at the time.

Arthur looked at Alan.

So you thought the prince or his manservant is a sorcerer? Alan asked quickly before Arthur had a chance.

Who better? the man sipped his ale.

When that didn t work, you went after them again, Merlin stated. You provide ways to help other magic users leave, but this one you want to kill.

Because he is working with Uther. The man spoke as if the reason was obvious. The second attack was also due to strong magic user in the area. We weren t expecting the prince to bring his knights.

Alan avoided Arthur s eye knowing the prince had put together the fact that the three of them were the only ones present at both times.

I ll pay you when the transaction is complete. I ve already paid for your room and meal. You can start your journey in the morning. There will be horses waiting for you. He slid a small cloth bag across the table. The seal in here will provide you with clear passage through the kingdom. If anyone tries to stop you, show them this.

Alan pulled the bag towards him and slipped it in his pocket to look at later. And you expect the three of us to do what your group of bandits couldn t twice.

It shouldn t be a problem with the magic available at this table. With that, he finished his ale and left the tavern.

Alan looked at the prince and could see he was about to blow a gasket.

Merlin let out a sigh. Not here. He s paid for a room and we can talk without being overheard.

Arthur glared at him but must have realized that any arguing would just bring about unwanted attention. He turned his back on Alan before stalking up the stairs.

Merlin watched him go. He doesn t even know which room.

That s not exactly the point right now. He just wants away from me.

The innkeeper gave Alan the key and told them which room was theirs. Alan passed the key to Merlin. You d better enter first to put his mind at ease. Oh, and if you know anything that will muffle our voices, I d recommend you use it. Voices will be raised and real names will be used.

Merlin preceded Alan up the stairs and spotted Arthur leaning against a wall, arms crossed. He looked up at Merlin s approach but said nothing. Silently, Merlin unlocked the door and went inside, whispering a spell that would ensure their conversation would go unheard. He turned around to talk to Arthur, but the prince was still standing in the hall glaring at Alan. Alan, understanding Arthur s reasons, entered the room first and stood in the center.

Arthur slammed the door shut behind him. You! he pointed at Alan. My father was right about you. He said you were in league with the bandits.

An accusation which was proven false. Alan remained calm. The question of magic was never brought up.

I defended you to him!

Merlin knew it was time to argue on behalf of Alan. For some strange reason, Arthur tended to listen to him. He s had ample opportunity to kill you if he wanted to. He could have turned you over downstairs once we were told you were a target.

Arthur looked at him. But he uses magic! He said it slowly, most likely thinking it would make it easier to get through his thick head.

Merlin took a deep breath. It was time for some half-truths. When I was growing up, I witnessed positive magic, mostly used for healing and farming.

Cenred allows magic, encourages it.

You ve only been told about bad magic, the kind used to hurt or kill. Something must have turned your father against it. Though he s never come out and said it, from what Gaius has told me, there used to be lots of magic in Camelot.

Magic is corruption, stated Arthur. It eats away at a person, no matter how good. He looked at Alan, who had remained quiet. Are you going to say anything in your defense?

Are you going to listen? Alan kept his voice calm. Yes, magic can corrupt just like any other form of power, but not everyone gives in to it. I was a soldier for years before I discovered what I could do. I don t depend on it, using it only out of necessity when I ve no other choice.

Merlin watched Arthur as he paced. His stride no longer had that manic force behind it, but was more purposeful. His jaw no longer clenched tight so as to grind his teeth. Signs that he was listening. Alan continued in a soft voice like he was soothing a skittish horse.

I have no reason to wish you or anyone in Camelot harm. You took in a complete stranger and treated me like a long-lost friend.

A friend that got put under armed guard.

Arthur, your father was only trying to protect the kingdom. He couldn t be sure of Alan s position.

Arthur stopped pacing. The only reason my father set you free is because he didn t know about the magic. I m not going to tell my father, Arthur said as Merlin opened his mouth to protest. I only have the word of someone who wants me dead. I haven t seen you perform magic myself nor have any reliable witnesses come forth so I am willing to hold off until either of those conditions is met.

Thank you, Arthur.

You saved my life twice and one of those was before you knew who I was. That has earned you some leeway. Besides, Merlin likes you and he s a pretty decent judge of people.

You make me sound like a dog. Merlin couldn t help but grin at the compliment.

Well, you do follow me around and eat my table scraps. Arthur then looked at Alan. As for you

Alan held up his right hand. I swear to you that I will not leave this room without you or Merlin and no one will be under duress.

Arthur studied Alan for a few moments, gauging his sincerity. He apparently liked what he saw because he kicked off his boots and flopped onto the bed by the door and closed his eyes. Wake me in a few hours for the next watch.

Merlin and Alan chatted about their travels and adventures until they could tell by Arthur s breathing that he was asleep. Why don t you go ahead and get some rest? Alan told Merlin. I ll take first watch.

Arthur won t like it.

It ll already be done by the time he wakes. Look, if I do anything now, it ll only break what little trust there is and he ll only hate magic more. Besides, if he wakes up and sees me, he ll just say I put a spell on you to make you sleep. Don t worry.

Merlin was tired and knew Alan knew it. He should put up a little protest just so he really wouldn t be lying when Arthur yelled at him in the morning. He had no reservations about Alan watching over them. He had that easy confidence that made you trust him, made you believe he would protect you to his last breath. Kind of like Arthur.

With a smile on his lips at the thought, Merlin drifted to sleep.


End file.
